


The Lonely Moutain (Fan Movie Poster) and Nothing Gold Can Stay ( Fan Movie Poster)

by Moss_Gatherer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, BAMF Hobbits, Bilbo is a medic, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Everyone Is Alive, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Might start on the story later, Movie Poster, Protective Thorin, You all know I have a tendency to stop for months and I am slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_Gatherer/pseuds/Moss_Gatherer
Summary: A fan poster I made for a military AU ( which is mine) and an old poster I made for a really good fan-fiction titled: Nothing Gold Can Stay by Perkynurples.





	The Lonely Moutain (Fan Movie Poster) and Nothing Gold Can Stay ( Fan Movie Poster)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perkynurples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkynurples/gifts).



 

AU - Military

Summary:

A simple mission went awry when an old enemy (Azog) of their company’s leader (Thorin) turned up. Trapped behind enemy lines, their only hope lies with the company’s newest member, a medic who happened to be at the right place, at the right time. 

 

I've made a poster long ago, just didn't post it up. It's a fan poster for a really awesome story I read long ago by Original story by [bilboo ](http://bilboo.tumblr.com/)([Ao3 @perkynurples](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fchapters%2F2094253%3Fshow_comments%3Dtrue&t=YzJhOTI2M2FmZDdiMGMxNmY2MGExMTk5OTliNjRjYjdlNGVhNzUxMixvODQ5MFNmVA%3D%3D&b=t%3AAukdkmHk5UwQA3cpiZrFGQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fdailycoffeescribbles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182891054546%2Fimaginedgateway-made-a-movie-poster-for-a&m=1))

 

 

Summary:

Bilbo Baggins led a rather peaceful life, thank you very much, until an old acquaintance decided to turn it upside down, and he found himself agreeing to take a job that’s… let’s say not exactly up his alley, and might eventually cost him a little more than his treasured cozy lifestyle. Who would have thought to tutor a slightly menacing monarch’s more than slightly overbearing nephew could prove to be such an… adventure?

This good story can be found here: Original story by [bilboo ](http://bilboo.tumblr.com/)([Ao3 @perkynurples](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fchapters%2F2094253%3Fshow_comments%3Dtrue&t=YzJhOTI2M2FmZDdiMGMxNmY2MGExMTk5OTliNjRjYjdlNGVhNzUxMixvODQ5MFNmVA%3D%3D&b=t%3AAukdkmHk5UwQA3cpiZrFGQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fdailycoffeescribbles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182891054546%2Fimaginedgateway-made-a-movie-poster-for-a&m=1))

**Author's Note:**

> I tried digging up my old posters and found them in my old tumblr account. I've made a new tumblr but I'm too lazy to re-post so I just re-blogged it. You can find it and me, here: 
> 
> http://dailycoffeescribbles.tumblr.com/


End file.
